marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Liev Schreiber
Liev Schreiber portrayed Victor Creed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and voiced Wilson Fisk/Kingpin in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Significant roles *Chris in Mixed Nuts (1994) *Jerry Heckerman in Denise Calls Up (1995) *Carl Petrovic in The Daytrippers (1996) *Andrew in Walking & Talking (1996) *Clark Barnes in Ransom (1996) *Cotton Weary in Scream (1996) *Glenn in His & Hers (1997) *Cotton Weary in Scream 2 (1997) *Stuart "Stu" Wargle in Phantoms (1998) *Dr. Ted Fielding in Sphere (1998) *Jeff Willings in Twilight (1998) *Marty Kantrowitz in A Walk on the Moon (1999) *Mischa in Jakob the Liar (1999) *Sam Chaiton in The Hurricane (1999) *Orson Welles in RKO 281 (1999) *Laertes in Hamlet (2000) *Cotton Weary in Scream 3 (2000) *Stuart Besser in Kate & Leopold (2001) *John Clark in Sum of All Fears(2002) *Sigmund Freud in Young Dr. Freud (2002) *Ernst Hanfstaengl in Hitler: The Rise of Evil (2003) *Joe Shumate in Spinning Boris (2003) *Raymond Shaw in The Manchurian Candidate (2004) *Robert Thorn in The Omen (2006) *Charlie Townsend in The Painted Veil (2006) *Ray Johnson in The Ten (2007) *Michael Keppler in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) *Lotario Thugut in Love in the Time of Cholera (2007) *Zus Bielski in Defiance (2008) *Vilma in Taking Woodstock (2009) *Frank in Repo Men (2010) *Ned in Every Day (2010) *Ted Winter in Salt (2010) *Ross 'The Boss' Rhea in Goon (2011) *Bobby Lincoln in The Reluctant Fundamentalist (2012) *Ray Donovan in Ray Donovan (2013-2014) *Storm King in My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Quotes *"I enjoyed being an action guy! What’s the fun? Haven’t you ever played cops and robbers or cowboys and Indians? I don’t think men really grow pass 22 intellectually. Physically we just get older and we’re less capable of doing the things you want to do, but you never stop wanting to do them." *"It was insanely fun. I felt very self conscious originally because I knew the fans didn’t like the idea of me playing Sabretooth. I think I’m perceived as a kind of urbane, New Yorker. Maybe I’ve done too many movies with Jewish characters or something. They’re like “It’s like Woody Allen playing Sabretooth.” And I’m like no actually it’s not. I’m 6′3” I’m bigger than Hugh Jackman, I can do this." *"I could take him yeah. No I really can! In fact I do! But the reality is, since I’ve known him and I’ve known him a long time, Hugh has become this colossal man. He’s huge! Just muscles everywhere and I have to play this guy who whoops his ass. So, as soon as I finished Defiance, I began this kind of four month training period of weight lifting, this kind of genocide of chickens phase of my life where I just got bigger and bigger and bigger and it was awful, but amazing and fun. Then when I finally got there and got to choreograph the fights with Hugh and get on the wire and do the work, it’s not just that it was fun, I saw some of the footage, and it’s pretty cool." *"Oh I read the comics before I got offered the part. I knew the character really well. Initially I had been asked to play Stryker, and I asked, “do you think there is any way I could play this Victor Creed guy?”" *"The research that I did, Victor’s particular mutant issue, has nothing to do with his name “Sabertooth” but that’s where I decided to start. What is Sabretooth. How do they move? What are their behavioral characteristics? And I knew this stuff from the comic. I knew that he was a completely savage street fighter and that, that was his MO. But, what I hadn’t seen in some of the earlier films that I was interested in trying to pursue. Is what drives the guy, and instead of saying this guy is just a violent brute, what is the cocktail that makes the brute tick. Hopefully people will like it." *"It's a studio thing. People liked the character, it seemed like people liked the character. And I'd love to do it again, but I think the storyline that they're going to go with is in Japan." *"I think part of it, I don't know - I try not to second-guess the studios, but I feel like sometimes when they make a sequel they have to have a new villain. I haven't even seen the script!" *"People have surmised that from my tweet, but I wasn’t. I was really just saying is that something I have to do as I get older. Is that how I approach middle age? Like that." *"Well, what I heard was... I don’t know if I’m invited, but I heard that the storyline is Old Man Logan. And when I heard that, I thought, ‘Well, you know there’s Old Man Logan, there could be Old Man Sabretooth.’" *"We talked about it. I don’t know. He’s mentioned it to me. The Old Man Logan story — that’s appealing. That’s something that I can do. Old, being the operative word." *"There was an invitation early on from Hugh and James Mangold and I would have loved to work on it. It was very difficult given ''Ray Donovan’s schedule, and I think they went a different direction as well with story. I think it’s a terrific movie. I’m just very proud of Hugh and the way that he handled himself with that franchise and that character. It was a great experience to be involved with one of them and to get to work with them. I had mixed emotions when I heard that he was going to retire.''" External Links *The Liev Schreiber Fan Site Category:Wolverine cast Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse cast Category:Voice Actors